Owen's First Day
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: This is the sequel to The Guy Who Healed Me.


**Owen's First Day**

**One Shot**

**This is the sequel to The Guy Who Healed Me.**

Cristina was ecstatic she had work today, she got to cut people open yay. But that was the reason she was ecstatic it was Owen's first day of Seattle Grace and she couldn't wait to work with him. She knew Derek and Sloan wouldn't be happy about him working with them since when they first meet they clearly didn't like him. But like it or lump it they would have to get on with it. She was sure they would get on once they got to know each other because if not it was going to be a very tense time.

She rolled over to look at Owen who was still asleep. She smiled as an idea came into her head. The alarm was going to go off in a minute so she would just wake him up herself. She leaned over upper body over her and pressed her lips to his.

"What a good way to wake up," mumbled Owen

"Good morning," mumbled Cristina

"Good morning," smiled Owen leaning up to kiss her

"Your first day," smiled Cristina

"Yeah come on," smiled Owen getting up "Shower time," he added heading into the bathroom.

Cristina leans back in the bed and watches Owen's half naked form walk into the bathroom. Cristina smiled and followed him.

Two hours later she is stood in skills lab with Izzie, George and Alex plus their interns waiting for him to come and start the lab.

"I'm Dr Hunt. Over the next few months I'll be teaching you how to work quickly and efficiently to keep someone alive in circumstances where the safe bet is they're dead by the end of the hour," he explained "Now does anyone have a problem working with live tissue?" he asked

"Live tissue," Cristina whispered to Izzie

"Anyone?" he asked again "Speak now. In fact leave now. If not, I own you for the rest of the day," he added

"Good here we go," he said

He pulled back the curtain hiding the live tissue to reveal four unconscious pigs "Each resident gets a pig interns assist," he instructed "Hang on," he added

He pulled out a red switchblade and stabbed the pigs.

"Go ahead save their lives," he said

Cristina had headed behind Lexie during the well she called in stabbing. But before anyone could get a pig Izzie spoke up.

"You're a monster!" she exclaimed

"They're under, they didn't feel any pain ask the vet there," said Owen

"You stabbed them!" she exclaimed

"So we could save them," said Cristina enthusiastically stepping forward

"Oh you would be on his side," muttered Izzie

"We can practice on surgical mannequins. We can learn to do the same stuff!" Izzie exclaimed

"Does that mean you're out?" asked Owen

"Yeah I'm out!" exclaimed Izzie

"In that case, who wants two pigs?" asked Owen

All the residents and interns left eagerly put their hands out but the resident that got the pig was Cristina and at this George and Alex exchanged a look.

"Are you petting the pig?" asked Cristina to Lexie

Lexie looked up and a brief look of horror crossed her face.

"Stop petting the pig," ordered Cristina

Owen came over.

"You seem to spending a lot of time on that anastomosis," said Owen

"Right come take a look at this guy's pig," said Owen

"O'Malley?" asked Cristina following

"This is going to be good," muttered Alex to his intern

"Make way for Dr Yang," said George

"See what he did. He stopped the bleeding then moved on to his liver laceration," Owen explained

"Yes but sloppy work can lead to complications. Two days from now when this pig starts vomiting blood O'Malley'll wish he'd been more through," explained Cristina

"He can come back later, make things pretty when his pig is stable. Meanwhile your pig is getting acidotic and hypothermic. If this was some scrawny pig instead of a pig he'd be dead by now!" exclaimed Owen "Quick and dirty remember Cristina," he added

As Bailey was down in the screening room talking to Dr Haun. Lexie was once again petting her pig but now she was talking to it.

"I'm sorry about this, little guy. It must've been awful for you. One day you're at some beautiful farm out in the country breathing in the fresh air lounging in the mud with your friends. Next thing you know you're sedated and stabbed in some skills lab," whispered Lexie  
"Get it together three," whispered Cristina

There was a bleeping of a pager.

"Heads up everyone," called Owen "You take your interns down to the ER multiple MVC. Six incoming," he said pointing at Alex

"You lab's over. Do your charts," he said pointing at George

"What about my pig?" asked George

"Cristina's got in," ordered Owen

"What?" asked Cristina

"You're staying here," said Owen

"What with half a dozen crash victims coming into the pit?" she asked

"You've got four struggling victims here. Keep them alive," ordered Owen

"What all of them. Karev gets to work on mangled people and I have 300 pound of bacon," said Cristina

"Live bacon and they'd better be that way when I get back," ordered Owen

Down in the hospital Meredith is walking though the halls when she sees Owen racing to the ER, so she turns on her heel and heads to the skills lab.

"I've just seen Owen," said Meredith as she entered the skills lab.

"Yeah he's the new head of trauma he stabbed these pigs," said Cristina as she worked to save the pigs.

"That's not right," said Meredith

"Yeah I might go complain to Bailey," said Cristina

"Bailey is busy she's taking 6 organs out of girl to dissect a tumour," said Meredith

"Aww I want in," said Cristina

"You're a vet and I'm in," said Meredith leaving

While Cristina was working to save the pigs Owen was asking Izzie if she knew who they had to thank for tetanus and when he told her horses. She sent a disgusted look to his back as he left the room.

Back with the pigs Cristina had one Lexie had another, Ryan had one and Steve had the last pig.

"Ryan, what's Reggie's pulse?" asked Lexie  
"Sixty-nine," replied Ryan

"Really cause Wilbur's at 102 and I'm pretty sure that's bad," said Lexie  
"Babe's like an ox. Hers is 52," said Steve

"Hey, no cute names! They're not pets, they're subjects. It's not our job to get affectionate, it's our job to keep them alive" ordered Cristina "So the attending who thinks we're incapable can choke on his words at the end of the day," she muttered

"I don't want to hear Wilbur or Babe. You want to call them something call them sausage or prosciutto," she ordered

"Wilbur's crashing," said Lexie

"What!" exclaimed Cristina "What did you do?" she asked leaving her pig and running over to Wilbur.

"I don't I don't," stuttered Lexie

"I gotta re-open that thoracotomy pull that chest tray back over here," said Cristina

Down in OR Owen was once again talking about medicine and animals as test subjects to Izzie who told him he could keep his stapler.

Back up with the pigs they were all stable except for Wilbur.

"Give me the status on Reggie and Paddy," shouted Cristina

"Reggie's fine. Paddy's pulse ox is low but stable," answered Ryan

"Babe?" asked Cristina

"Holding steady," replied Steve "I though we weren't supposed to give them names," he added

"I could give them numbers but then I'd tell you three needs antibiotics and find you shoving a needle in Grey's ass," said Cristina (This is one of my favourite lines I laughed so hard)

Lexie looked up a panic on her face.

"His vitals are getting worse. Damn it," muttered Cristina

"Did you check his lung again?" suggested Lexie

"I took out an entire lobe," said Cristina

"What about his descending aorta?" asked Lexie  
"Can it Lexipeida. I've tried everything," said Cristina

"Pulseless. That's it. We need to give him more exposure!" exclaimed Cristina

"You're opening him up more?" asked Lexie  
"I need everyone's help, stem to stern," called Cristina

"What if he can't take it?" asked Lexie as they all rushed about the pig "You could kill him," she added

"Don't get emotional. Just get ready to start massaging his heart. Scalpel," said Cristina

Lexie handed her the scalpel and Cristina began the procedure.

And while they were rushing to the save the pig down below in the OR Bailey, Meredith, the chief and Haun were doing the same thing for the girl with the tumour.

And Owen now scrubbing out with Izzie and talking about procedures and animals once more.  
"Nice work on the value first developed in pigs, but more recently in cows moo," he said

"Are you done beating me up for the day because I'd like to go home," said Izzie

"I was just trying to teach you," said Owen

"You want to teach us?" asked Izzie "Take us to the simulab with the plastic guys who have hearts rates and blood pressure and croak when you nick an artery," said Izzie

"Until you apply scalpel to skin you're just going through the motions," explained Owen

"That attitude, that's for before. We have the technology now we don't have to toutoure live creatures," said Izzie

"You don't get to accuse me of torture. Those animals felt no pain," said Owen

"You don't know that. You don't know that. You don't know what they felt, you don't know how scared they were. Animals are sensitive and intelligent creatures and that is not me being emotional that is simply the truth. You want me to learn from your methods. You want me to learn anything from you? Then don't stab pigs in front of me and tell me the sky isn't blue. You are torturing God's creatures in an age where we have the technology that no longer requires us to. If you want to do that, go ahead but don't tell me I'm less of a doctor for walking away!" exclaimed Izzie and with that said she left the scrub room.

While searching Wilbur's body for the problem that was making him crash Cristina realized something.

"His heart's not filling. You know massage it with both hands like a heart sandwich," suggested Cristina to Lexie

As Lexie started to do this Cristina uttered praise in the form of "Good, good,"

"There! Right there. Stupid. Look at that. The knife went through his diaphragm into his spleen," realized Cristina

"Ok um hand me those clamps," ordered Cristina

The clamps were passed.

"Scissors," says Cristina

Cristina her team were now knew the problem and they were working to fix it just like Bailey was below.

"Ok this thing is coming out," said Cristina referring to the spleen.

Meanwhile Bailey released clamps to see if the umbilical cord would pulsate and Cristina ordered suctioned as she took Wilbur's spleen out.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on," she muttered "Right in here,"

"Still nothing," said Lexie

Down in the OR the surgeons watched anxiously for the cord to pulsate. While up above Lexie continued to massage the heart. All the surgeons were waiting anxiously for a result.

The cord pulsated now it was just a question of Wilbur's heart beating had the team in the skills lab saved him.

"The heart's beating on its own!" exclaimed Lexie

They all laughed in relief. "All right," laughed Steve

Half an hour later in was time to give Owen the updates.

"Babe is indestructible. She lost part of her liver and small bowel but she's been doing fine. We had to cross-clamp Wilbur's aorta and massage his heart. I couldn't locate the source of his bleeding until I found a hole in his diaphragm and realised he had a splenic laceration. He's a fighter, he's pulling through," reported Cristina

During this report Owen had an amused smile on his face as he listened to his fiancée name the pig.

"Reggie had some oozing after his colon resection, but we packed it and he's be stable ever since. Er Paddy almost bled out because his carotid was sliced right though. But we put in a graft and he's been stable ever since. He's good as new," reported Cristina

"That's good. That's great work all of you," praised Owen "So put them out and make sure you write up all your work," he added

"What do you mean put them out?" asked Cristina the smile of her face dropping

"Terminate them. Kill 'em," said Owen

Cristina dropped her hands from her hips and walked out of the skills lab leaving Owen and her interns watching after her.

Half an hour later he found her sat in a stairwell.

"I'm not killing those pigs. I spent all day trying to keep them alive. If you want them dead do it yourself," said Cristina

"You resected half a liver today. You repaired a diaphragm, did a splenectony, you grafted a severed artery and repaired a lacerated bladder, performed a lobectomy and I understand you even removed a tumour," said Owen

"On Paddy, his thyroid," muttered Cristina leaning her head on her hand.

"Do you have any idea how much you just learned?" asked Owen "They'd be in pain. Those are massive injuries, months of recovery. To keep them alive after all that it's not humane," he added

"I get that I just spent the whole day saving them. My interns gave them names!" exclaimed Cristina

"That's caring," said Owen "But you still have to put them down," he added

Cristina nodded and headed up to the skills lab to put the pigs down.

"One more thing," she said popping her head back round the stairwell door

"Yeah?" asked Owen

"Don't make me practice on animals again or you won't get sex for a week," she said before leaving

"Noted," said Owen following her into the hallway.

Cristina re entered the skills lab it was dark. She stared at her four patients, her four pigs, Wilbur, Reggie, Babe and Paddy it was time to say goodbye. The door opened behind her and Lexie came in.

"I can't do it," said Cristina "I know I'm supposed to, but-," she stopped

"They'll suffer. Don't let them suffer," whispered Lexie

Cristina moved forward to complete the act Lexie by her side.

Once the deed was done Lexie left but Cristina felt another presence besides her. She looked up to see her gingered haired fiancée.

"Time to go home," he said

"Yeah," she said leaning on him

And they made they're way out of the skills lab and to home sweet home.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
